1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus which displays information that gives notice of a status of a game in progress on a screen, which game is advanced by moving a player character in a virtual space. The invention also relates to a method of progressing such a game, to a program, and to a recording medium for such a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a role playing game (RPG), a game is advanced by moving a player character controlled by a player (user) on a map in a virtual space and solving problems. In a case where a building is present on the map, the player character can go into and out of the building. In some cases, doors are set at the entrance and exit of the building. Furthermore, in a case where the inside of the building is partitioned into plural rooms, doors may be set between the rooms.
In a game where a player character can go into and out of a building through such a door, or go into and out of different rooms, the door may be automatically opened when the player character moves, for example, into a given range near the door. If the door is opened in this way, the player character may pass through the door. Furthermore, in other games, the door opens when the player performs a predetermined manipulation to cause the player character to perform a preset action in a given range near the door,
In many games, a door is provided that opens only when the player completes a predetermined task in a game, irrespective of the case where the player character moves into a given range and thereby the door opens automatically, or in a case where the door is opened by a player's manipulation. The task may be, for example, to acquire a key for the door. In a game where a predetermined manipulation is required to open the door, a player should perform a predetermined manipulation in practice in order to confirm whether the door can be opened.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-200351 discloses a game which displays a navigational window, providing a hint, that is displayed on a screen in order to assist a player who is not familiar with playing a game to perform a certain action when the certain action is executable.
In the game described above, an icon is displayed, indicating that the player character can perform special actions. Further, a menu is displayed for selecting executable special actions. Furthermore, a message is displayed providing a hint as to how to deal with the special actions that cannot be executed. Thus, the game makes it easy for the player to perform special actions, and thereby makes it possible for the player to enjoy various tricks and events provided in the game, even when the player is not familiar with the game. However, the navigation display described above is not necessary for players who are familiar with the game. Furthermore, for players who are not familiar with the game, the display should be provided only when a manipulation for performing a special action is possible.
On the other hand, a player may easily recognize the presence of a door partitioning the inside of a building from the outside, or a door partitioning different rooms, by viewing the game display. Furthermore, with respect to a door that is opened by a player's manipulation, the manipulation is generally unified within one game and a very simple action. Therefore, it is not necessary to purposely display a manipulation for opening the door, even when the player is not familiar with the game. If the manipulation is easy for the player to perform, it is still cumbersome to perform an action for opening the door that should not be opened.
Meanwhile, in order to make the game screen realistic, images showing the manner in which a door is opened are first displayed on the screen when a player character passes through the door. Then, images showing the manner in which the player character has passed beyond the door are displayed. Even if the player performs a given manipulation only to check whether the door can be opened, the player should wait to perform actions for the game until the door is opened and movement of the player character is completed. Further, when the player attempts to return to the original position, the same sequence of images will be displayed.
In some games, map data sets are prepared separately for the inside and outside of a building within a virtual space, or for different rooms. In some cases, only map data corresponding to the position at which a player character is present is loaded in a main memory of the game apparatus. When the player performs a manipulation only to check whether a door can be opened, the player must wait until map data for a destination of the movement is loaded into the main memory. If the player attempts to return to the original position, the map data should be loaded again. In this way, when the player performs a manipulation to check whether the door can be opened, despite no necessity to move the player character beyond the door, there is a problem that smooth progress of the game is hindered greatly.